


Perfection

by Watermelonsmellinfellon



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Asperger's Sherlock, Aww, Established Relationship, Feels, Fluff, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:13:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watermelonsmellinfellon/pseuds/Watermelonsmellinfellon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literal Definition:</p>
<p>Perfect</p>
<p>adjective</p>
<p>adjective: perfect</p>
<p>ˈpərfikt/</p>
<p>1. having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; as good as it is possible to be.</p>
<p>John's Watson's Definition:</p>
<p>Perfect</p>
<p>adjective</p>
<p>adjective: perfect</p>
<p>ˈpərfikt/</p>
<p>1. Sherlock Holmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfection

**Author's Note:**

> I saw this pic on Pintrest and the words at the top inspired this quick fic. 'perfect doesn't always have to mean flawless'. It hit me in the feels and I just had to do this. :)
> 
> John thinks about Sherlock.

**A/N: Hello, people!**

**I don't own Sherlock.**

**I have no beta.**

**ENJOY!**

Literal Definition:

Perfect

_adjective_

adjective:  **perfect**

ˈpərfikt/

1\. having all the required or desirable elements, qualities, or characteristics; as good as it is possible to be.

John's Watson's Definition:

Perfect

_adjective_

adjective:  **perfect**

ˈpərfikt/

1\. Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

The literal definition of the word 'perfect', was stated very clearly as 'having all the _desirable_ elements, qualities or characteristics'.

In John Watson's book, this meant, 'Sherlock Holmes'.

If he asked DI Greg Lestrade, if he thought that Sherlock was perfect, the answer would probably be long-winded and coupled with a list of various negatives.

John would never bother asking Anderson or Donovan, they were idiots. Just as Sherlock always said.

If he asked Molly Hooper, her crush on the man would interfere with her answer, though she'd probably state that he was rough around the edges.

Mycroft Holmes would say something along the lines of perfection not existing and that if it did, Sherlock would be far from it, as a former drug addict, a 'sociopath', thief, all around deviant and 'criminal'.

Mrs. Hudson would explain that Sherlock had some problems that would never be fixed, but that his friends just being there would help him. That he was really good underneath all of the scorn and public ridicule he gave off.

John Watson was the only person to believe that Sherlock Holmes was  _perfection_ walking.

Why? Many reasons.

Sherlock was raised in an affluent, demanding household. Expectations were placed on him from a young age and he fulfilled them, even though he hated them. He could ballroom dance, he was a virtuoso violinist, had a perfect 'mature' vocabulary, spoke and read ten different languages, knew how to finagle his way into anything, could talk politics around even Mycroft, attended and graduated a top university with a Master's Degree in Chemistry and was overall what a wealthy political mind should be like.

He fulfilled those expectations perfectly.

But then there was the 'high functioning sociopath' part. Why did he call himself such?

Sherlock's mind was advanced. Far beyond other people. Enough to successfully employ the method of loci to create a mind palace. He could 'see' what others didn't. He 'observed' easily. And by 'observing' he was able to put the facts he'd gathered together and form a hypothesis, until he 'observed' some more and was able to state fact.

This talent was looked down upon and forcibly repressed by his family, professors, classmates and anyone he generally met. People treated him terribly for his talents. He was pushed away from society and labeled as a 'freak' and an 'abnormality'.

Because he was always absorbing information, his mind was always full. Sounds, letters, voices, people, nonessential objects that he'd have to sort out day by day. He was unable to keep his mind on flowing conversation if it bored him and didn't challenge his intelligence. He didn't know how to connect with people on a personal level, because he was so blunt and truthful, people didn't want to hear him speak. They avoided him. Sherlock spoke in a constant deep tone and rarely raised his voice unless excited, which also took a lot of work to get him to such a point. Most humor and sarcasm was lost on him if he wasn't the one initiating it. He also did not realize that figures of speech were just that, figures of speech.

Sherlock had no concept of emotions and how they affected people and their minds. He couldn't understand why people were so easily driven by their hearts instead of their brains. He often had trouble understanding social situations, which was why John was so important in 'The Work', because he was like a bridge between Sherlock and other people. He knew what Sherlock meant when he said something and could translate it so that others could understand without being insulted. It was John being able to handle a certain form of situation that gave them a good reputation among their clients. John was important to 'The Work'.

Sherlock was spontaneous. He did not like to plan. He did not like to follow schedules. And truly, every time they did so, all hell would break loose.

Sherlock had interests that were considered different. He could sit in the same positions for hours and wouldn't respond when called. He assumed that people would automatically understand him. Made eye contact far too much, to point of unnerving people. He was also a master at masks and coming off as aloof when under stress/confusion.

With all the facts lined up, it was very clear to John Watson Md.

Sherlock Holmes suffered from a severe case Asperger Syndrome. However, it was not on his medical file, which was private and since John was listed as Sherlock's private doctor, he was allowed to view said file. Many hints suggested at it and even Mycroft had commented in the past, but there was no direct claim that Sherlock had it. Why? Because when asked, Sherlock would swear up and down that he did not have it and demanded that it not be put on the file. The fact that there was a small post it note on the inside of one paper explaining the situation that had caused Sherlock to react as such, only solidified John's beliefs.

Asperger Syndrome was not a joke. It was a form of Autism. For a proud and intelligent man like Sherlock Holmes, being diagnosed with Autism, would be embarrassing. It would be embarrassing for anyone really. No one wants to find out that they are Autistic or that they have Cancer.

Because a general misconception among the world was that such diseases and problems, made people stupid. Or inept. Unable to do normal things. People were pushed away even more for these reasons. Situations like that happened all the time, especially in children with Down Syndrome. Because they didn't ' _look normal_ ' they must not  _be_ normal. No one wanted to admit that they were different, for fear of being pushed away and labeled as a freak.

Then there was the pity from the rare few people who accepted them and their 'flaws'. Pity was the most embarrassing of it all.

And then of course the assumption that such a disease made someone mentally slow or half-witted. That it detracted from their minds and made them unable to function like 'normal folk'.

So with all of these stories and obvious treatment going on, why would Sherlock want to be pushed away for being what society assumed was, 'mentally retarded'? He'd prefer people to think of him as an antisocial, loathsome being with no predilection for sentiment - and to push him away due to feeling intellectually inferior compared to him - than to push him away because they thought he was mentally retarded. That's how Sherlock was.

In order to avoid having his intelligence questioned, Sherlock developed the title, 'High Functioning Sociopath' in order to appease himself and the world.

And even with all of this, John still thought Sherlock was perfection. Why?

Add all of the facts together. His childhood, everything he did. How he suffered because of his abilities and talents both mentally and physically. Compile it into this human being with Asperger Syndrome and you get, exactly what you'd expect. It's not logical to expect someone who has gone through what Sherlock has, to come out fine without any emotional issues. If another person had gone through the same things, John would expect them to be just like Sherlock. Sherlock was what his experiences made him to be. That was why he was perfect. He was the perfect example of what a 'High Functioning Sociopath' with a severe case of Asperger Syndrome was supposed to be. And yet people didn't like him because of what his peers made him into.

Who Sherlock was, was a result of many things, but he turned out as John would expect him to. Exactly as he would expect and that made him perfection.

And then. John added everything else he thought was perfect about Sherlock. Body, hair, eyes, voice, intelligence, his walk, how he smiled only for John, how he composed only for John. How he spoke with John. How he loved John.

Sure, Sherlock had flaws. He was inundated with them, but  _perfection_ did not have to mean  _flawlessness_. Because Perfection was subjective to each and every person.

John Watson loved Sherlock Holmes for being  _his_ definition of perfect. Anyone else's input didn't matter.

Because John knew how special Sherlock truly was.

And John also knew that Sherlock's perfection, made him stand out, at least in John's eyes.

**A/N: Done!**

**Check out my other Sherlock fics.**

**See ya! :D**

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?
> 
> Check out my other Sherlock fics! :)


End file.
